Pikapika na no da! Alternate Universe
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Someone else is welcome to take this idea and run with it, if they want. Just give me credit for the idea. An attempt at a realistic take on Nittle Grasper’s start, as well as Bad Luck’s. Only, Uesugi Eiri died in NYC. At age 16. By suicide.


_Shiny_.

He nodded, to himself… going through the same routine as he always did, for this.

_Stay shiny, Ryu-kun!_

Blue eyes trailed to the side, the ghost of a smile darting over the teen's face as he caught sight of his elderly aunt, on the sidelines, silently cheering him on—her bright smile seeking to encourage him as best it could. However, it wasn't the smile that made the boy take a deep breath and step onto the stage, dark azure depths narrowing in concentration, mind preparing itself for the performance ahead—seeming to be perfectly calm, even though, in his mind—

_Don't worry, Nori-chan! I'll be really, really shiny, naa!_

_In fact, I will be sooooo shiny that you and Kuma will hear of us and come back na no da!_

A confident gleam of that encouraging thought in his eyes, and the brunette strode forward—immediately beaming in a silly manner out to all of his classmates sitting in the seats below.

_I can't even see their faces… is this what it's like to be on stage… ?_

It was only a fleeting notion, though, as he grabbed the mike and pulled it to his face—that child-like, happy-go-lucky charisma sweeping him away, even as 'stressful' as this situation was.

"Hi hi, na no da! Ryu-chan desu(_It's Ryu_)! Hajimemashite(_Nice to meet you_)---even though a lot of you know me already!" The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his head a bit in good humor, before sobering a bit—that arm falling even as the traces of a smile still lit his face. "Well, since this_ is_ the time to be singing, I'm going to start na no! n.n Please be nice to me, Minnasan(_everyone_) 'cause this is the first time I've ever performed, no da!"

As this second outburst drew to a close the talent show coordinator pressed the button to start the tape, and the familiar melody strummed out from the speakers, amplified as the music surrounded him. Ryu's eyes slipped closed, a hand rising to his forehead, imagining the words he** had** to sing—planning on doing them their uttermost justice and putting his entire soul into the emotions within—

Faintly thinned sapphire-hued optics slid open a moment later, focused intently on some goal that only he could sense.

_(Na no na no na no na no...) _

"Saa, Ryuichi! You really did well tonight! I'm sure Sister(_Imoutochan_) was very impressed… and this was your technical 'debut', too!" The woman's warm praise fell on happy ears, a broad smile taking the teenager's face as he nodded, bouncing along next to his aunt's dignified steps.

"Naaa, naaa! You really think so na no da? That Mom(_Okaachan_) heard us, ne, ne?" He jumped excitedly, cerulean eyes sparkling even as she nodded, her grey eyes half-mooning in a smile to the boy—understanding the 'us' reference all too well.

"Of course! Kumagoro-chan and Noriko-chan were right there with you, playing their hearts out!" She smiled at her nephew… the only child of her little sister who had, sadly enough, died after childbirth. They'd never known what happened to Ryu's father… but she'd caught Keiko crying into a uniform clutched to her chest—the mother-to-be sitting with the garment in her childhood room (in the house her older sister now owned) while she was in the final weeks of pregnancy. So it left enough to the imagination as to what had happened. It was so tragic… but, Ryuichi was such a happy child! Thirteen already and still so sweet!

"Na no, na no! Auntie(_Obachan_)! Hayaku, hayaku(_Hurry, hurry_)! It's going to start raining soon, no da! Ryu-chan doesn't want to get drenched, hai hai!" He called, having stopped a good distance away (an arm waving to call her), at the end of the street—the boy's quick, thin runner's legs were jumping excitedly, constantly moving. Startled out of her musing, the lady hastened her pace—although still refined, of course—nodding genteelly to the hyper brunette as she approached.

"Ah, yes, yes, Ryu… oh, but Keiko will be happy for the drizzle. She always liked rainy days." Shimmering optics of azure-blue trained on her, instantly widened and entreating… she laughed, and they continued across the path together. "Hai, she always said that it made the world '._..sparkly and fresh… like a new start for everyone, with everything washed clean!_'" The woman's following chuckle was amused, nostalgic… "She used to dance in the rain, too—twirling around with her arms outstretched, like some sort of imp!" Fondly taking in the attentive, big-eyed expression on the innocent teen's face, she reached a hand to ruffle his hair, his aunt's irises retreating to half-moons, once again. "You do truly have her eyes, Ryu."

At the well-worn compliment the teen beamed, grabbing the elderly woman's hand and turning, hastily tugging her down the street behind him, steps set into a quick, bouncy march. "Naaa, but Auntie! Ryu-chan and Obachan have to hurry, no da! Because Okaachan's eyes_ can't_ stop the rain from making us wet!" The brunette giggled happily, eyes half-mooning as the lady gave in, trailing after her nephew's fast step down the sidewalk with an indulgent, albeit genuinely content smile—

_Sou da, Ryu-chan_—

"Naaa, demo(_but_)! If they could that would be soooo cool, na no da! Hai!"

_Sou, Ryu!_

_Imoutochan wouldn't want us to get drenched_—_you're right..._

( A tentative first chapter, sorry for the shortness. Will work on this when I have time. Hope to make this an -actually serious- fic, so I won't talk much. Even though I'm still as hyper as Ryu-chan and Shu-chan. n.n Sorry for no update with my Yuyu fic, though. This first chapter probably will seriously change—I'm having second thoughts about the opening. Shrug-ness. See you when I see you, only please, no pressure. x.x I'm giving this as a sign of vague, eventual things to come, that's it. Well, to keep this short—Jaa. Peace out, everyone. n.n )


End file.
